Plus rien sans toi
by Manion-chan
Summary: Tsuna souffre de la disparition de Mukuro... Song fic 6927


Plus rien sans toi.

_Coucou ! Me revoilà pour une deuxième Song fic. Cette fois, c'est « Plus rien sans toi » de Kenza Farah et T-North. Les séparations dans les paroles sont de moi donc cherchez pas trop loin, je suis nulle pour ça on va dire que j'ai séparé le texte comme ça m'arrangeait le mieux. _

_ Pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite de 'Reprendre ce qu'on avait abandonné', je ne posterai pas de suite et sûrement dans très longtemps car je n'écris que des trucs déprimants pour le moment et je n'ai pas envie que cette histoire soit influencée par mes états d'âme donc voilà…_

_Désolée pour ça et bonne lecture~_

« Le temps passe tu n'es pas là  
Je ressens chaque jour, ta présence derrière moi  
Comme si ton nom suivait mes pas  
Ma vie se casse et je me noie »

Le Vongola decimo se retourna encore une fois, sur le qui-vive. Le jeune homme avait encore eu l'impression que Mukuro se trouvait à ses côtés et pourtant, il savait ça impossible. Encore une fois, il retint une larme de couler le long de sa joue il ne pouvait pas se permettre de craquer en pleine réception mafieuse quand même…

« Ton visage au rivage me répète accroche toi  
Mais mes forces m'abandonnent je ne sens plus mes bras  
Je me sens lasse, seule ici bas, je perds pieds  
Ma tristesse est telle que mes larmes couvrent le sol »

Tsuna s'était éloigné du centre de la soirée que Dino organisait dans ces instants de grande tristesse, il revoyait Mukuro l'aider mais il revoyait aussi ses sourires. Il en avait assez de cette vie solitaire, de cette routine inintéressante et une fois arrivé sur un balcon bien à l'écart, il laissa sa vue se brouiller et ses larmes dégringoler le long de son visage. Malgré le flou, il remarquait une tache plus foncée sur le sol ses larmes qui s'étaient écoulées formaient à présent un dessin aux formes abstraites.

« Je ne peux plus faire face je me suis désistée  
Je deviens folle, plus rien n'est drôle  
Si tout se brise à mes côtés »

La réalité rattrapa le decimo. Il avait lâché l'affaire, il n'avait plus envie de s'occuper de sa famiglia mais pourtant, il y était obligé. Oui, il avait toujours des fou-rires avec ses gardiens et amis mais une fois ce moment passé, il retombait dans son était dépressif. Même quand Dino courrait vers lui et qu'il s'étalait il ne souriait plus c'était pareil lorsque ses gardiens se disputaient. Il avait seulement l'impression que tout ce qu'ils avaient construit à deux s'effondrait et qu'il ne savait rien y faire.

« C'est que je cherche un sourire de ta part quelque part  
Une larme, un regard, un baiser  
Une phrase, un espoir, pour me sentir aimée » 

Lorsqu'il passait près d'un miroir, Tsuna ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un œil, juste pour s'assurer que Mukuro ne lui faisait pas une blague en lui envoyant un reflet amusé de lui. Le gardien du ciel était tellement désespéré qu'il vivait dans le passé pour revoir tous les moments qu'il avait passé avec son gardien des nuages et, dans les endroit comme dans lequel il se trouvait, il cherchait sans cesse le regard vairon qui a pourtant disparu.

« Je ne suis plus rien sans toi  
Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas  
Bébé j't'en prie réponds-moi  
Apporte-moi ta force  
Je ne suis plus rien sans toi  
Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas  
Je t'en supplie reviens-moi  
Ou que le diable m'emporte » 

En fait, depuis le départ de Mukuro, Tsuna n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il cherchait son amant partout, pleurait dans son sommeil en l'appelant par le seul surnom qu'il avait osé lui donner une fois et qui était resté. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était ré-exister ou alors disparaître en enfer là où Mukuro avait acquis cet œil rouge.

« Je t'entends bien mon trésor,  
Mais je n'peux rien y faire et le fait de ne pouvoir rien y faire me dévore  
De l'intérieur, c'est dur de ne pas pouvoir te toucher, ne plus pouvoir te parler d'être ailleurs en étant là »

Mukuro entendait les appels désespérés lors des nuits pendant lesquelles Tsuna dormait il était si proche mais si loin à la fois. Il état parvenu à ce que son esprit intègre la bague Vongola mais c'était une arme à double tranchant. En effet, à chaque instant, il avait envie de prendre son amant dans ses bras ou de simplement lui chuchoter ces phrases remplies de doubles sens.

« Tu dis que j't'ai délaissée, abandonnée, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt de toi que maintenant, seulement pour que tu le sentes,  
Mon bébé ouvre les yeux,  
Je sais que je te manque  
Est-ce que tu souhaites dans tes veux ? »

Le gardien de la brume se souvenait des conversations qu'il avait eues avec Tsunayoshi via Chrome. Il avait eu droit à plein de reproches venant de son boss mais à présent, il savait que ce dernier était seul. Tsuna avait bien essayé de se rapprocher de l'alouette mais cette dernière l'avait repoussé méchamment et à présent, le seul souhait de son amant est qu'il revienne….

« Malheureusement, je ne vais jamais revenir  
Et n'écoute pas ce que les gens à mon propos pourront te dire  
Et ne te braque pas, rappelle toi de qui j'étais,  
Rappelle toi de comment tu m'aimais, tu m'as repris après m'avoir jeté »

L'illusionniste savait qu'il ne retournerait pas près de son aimé mais lui, il entendait les mauvaises langues de certains boss raconter des calomnies sur lui maintenant qu'il ne saurait plus rien leur faire et il sentait que, petit à petit Tsunayoshi commençait à croire à ces mensonges. Avec le peu de pouvoirs qu'il lui restait, il se matérialisa dans un rêve de Tsuna et lui rappela certaines parties de leur histoire.

« Après des hauts et des bas, bébé, maintenant ton combat est de ne pas laisser tomber et de ne jamais baisser les bras  
C'est dur pour toi, je le sais car je te vois en permanence à tes côtés, je suis là pour veiller sur toi » 

La famiglia avait eu quelques problèmes de trahison assez contraignants et avaient blessé le boss de l'alliance plus que de raison mais à présent, il s'en était un peu remis car ses amis l'avaient empêché d'abandonner. Mukuro sentait la détresse de Tsuna face aux incidents qui s'accumulaient mais étrangement, il parvenait à réduire certains problèmes et même, parfois à écarter le gardien du ciel du danger. Peut-être est-ce cette promesse de toujours le protéger qui jouait en sa faveur.

« Je ne suis plus rien sans toi  
Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas  
Bébé j't'en prie réponds-moi  
Apporte-moi ta force  
Je ne suis plus rien sans toi  
Je te cherche mais n'te vois pas  
Je t'en supplie reviens-moi  
Ou que le diable m'emporte »

Tsuna avait vraiment du mal seul et continuait de chercher Mukuro car au fond de lui, il savait que son hyper intuition avait changé et avait pris une autre forme. Plus comme quelqu'un qui l'écarterait de certains dangers mais malgré ça, il n'espérait que de se faire entraîner dans les ténèbres par un diable au sourire ironique.

« Et si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, te serrer fort contre moi  
Sentir mon corps se blottir contre ton torse  
J'aurais sûrement la force de me battre d'affronter le combat des souvenirs  
J'ai baissé les bras, je ne veux plus combattre, je te veux toi et ta voix pour me soutenir » 

Le Vongola decimo se souvenait des étreintes qu'il avait souvent durant lesquelles il moulait son corps à celui de Mukuro et se laissait envahir par ces rares moments de tendresse. Il se souvenait même de la chaleur du corps serré contre le sien lors de ces échanges chastes mais à cause de tout ça, à Présent, il n'arrivait plus à repousser ses souvenirs assez loin dans sa mémoire. Et depuis quelques temps, il avait même des hallucinations auditives, croyant entendre les pas de Mukuro se rapprocher.

,  
« Oh non mon amour ne lâche pas, accroche-toi, je suis là je sais que tu n'le sais pas mais regarde autour de toi  
Je fais tout pour que tu t'en rendes compte, mais toi-même après ma mort, tu me demandes de rendre des comptes »

Encore une fois, Mukuro venait de sauver Tsuna en l'avertissant. Grâce à cette intervention de son hyper intuition, le decimo avait évité une embuscade. L'illusionniste soupira car comme à chaque fois, il ne recevra aucun remerciement parce que Tsuna ne sent pas sa présence dans ce cas là. Et comme chaque fois, il entendra la question qui lui brisait le cœur quand son amant allait dormir : pourquoi tout ça ?

« Bébé, tu en viens à me reprocher d'avoir choisi cette vie là mais c'est pour vous que j'ai coffré et qu'j'ai fais construire la villa  
Mon vœu était de vous mettre à l'abri, toi et les enfants, c'est pour votre bonheur qu'aujourd'hui a coulé mon sang » 

La dernière fois que Mukuro est retourné à Vendicare, c'était parce qu'il a assassiné une famille entière dans le but d'éviter une attaque sur les Vongola. Evidemment, personne n'a su prouver la raison de son geste et il retrouva donc son bocal pour une durée de six mois. Il se souvenait qu'une fois, à force d'être tout le temps avec Tsuna et donc d'assister à une éternelle dispute entre gardien les avoir appelés ses enfants. Après, tout s'était calmé et Kyôya avait disparu un bon bout de temps.

Ce dont Mukuro se souvenait aussi, c'est qu'il y a un an, jour pour jour, il s'est fait assassiner à la place de son boss, grâce à une illusion. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu aussi mal, en croisant les paupières angoissées de son amant.

« Oh si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, te serrer fort contre moi  
Sentir mon corps se blottir contre ton torse  
Oh si je pouvais plus qu'une fois, revoir l'amour dans ton regard  
Un dernier au revoir me redonnerait l'espoir »

Tsuna était hanté par ce souvenir, aujourd'hui plus qu'un autre jour. C'était cette fichue date. Et dire que sinon, il y a un an, à cette heure, il était dans les bras de Mukuro, tout serré contre lui pour essayer de réconforter son gardien de la brume qui n'était pas dans sa meilleure forme. S'il avait su, il aurait regardé les yeux de son amant une dernière fois et aurait conservé ce regard pour essayer de garder l'espoir et pour faire taire cette intuition qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte certainement Takeshi qui venait prendre de ses nouvelles, comme tous les jours depuis deux mois. Tsuna ne savait pas quoi faire car il ne voulait pas oublier Mukuro mais d'un autre côté, c'est ce que ce dernier lui avait demandé avant de rendre son dernier souffle de refaire sa vie. Avec un sourire aux lèvres, le Vongola decimo se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.


End file.
